greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Alliance of Nations
the Alliance of Nations, later known as the Alliance of Civilizations, later known as the United Civilizations better known as the Allies and the Multiversal Freedom Fighters was a Alliance that fought against the Axis of Empires during the First Multiverse War and later on the Combine-Chimera Alliance, and in the Second Multiverse War as the Alliance of Civilzations that fought against the Imperialist Alliance and the Pact of Revolutionary Civilizations, then final as the United Civilizations in the Infection War against William Jäger and his Blacklight army. It was formed in 1415 by the Old Galactic Republic, The United States of America (Pol Earth), The Osean Federation, and the Earth Freedom Fighters. Later on, during the war, other civilizations joined the Alliance, some of the most well known members are the Old Galactic Republic, The United States of America (Pol Earth), the United Earth Federation , the New Galactic Republic, The Kingdom of Cygnar, the Interplanetary Strategic Alliance , the Earth Kingdom , the United Kingdoms of Water , the United Commonwealths of Worlds (during the war it was known as the United Republics of Worlds) , the United Nations and the Global Defense Initiative. They were soon allied with the Locust Horde, the Coalition of Ordered Governments, the Germanican Empire, and the Galactic Alliance of Terran States, in which they formed the Alliance Joint Military. Headquarters At first it was at Theed of the Old Galactic Republic, but later on it was relocated to Utopia City on Pol Earth's United States of America where it became the Capital for the Multiversal Federation which dissolved the United Civilisations after the Infection War with the Treaty of Utopia. History Formation The alliance of nations was created in 1415 by the United States of America (Pol Universe), (Old) Galactic Republic, Osean Federation and the Human-Vortiguant Federation with the signing the Treaty of Washington. Soon there after, other organisations and factions quickly joined the Alliance due largely in part to their equal enemies in the Axis of Empires. First Multiverse War During the first half of the First War, the Alliance fought the Axis rather poorly, being forced into largely defensive fronts and supporting local resistance and rebel cells in Axis territories. But, when the Coalition of the Independent States came into existence in 1426 and the resulting defeats the Axis had with this new found power, the Alliance finally started gaining the upper hand and calmed several victories against the Axis and Coalition, however, that was enough to finally turned the tide of the war completely on their side, resulting in several centuries worth of brutal stalemate between the three factions, but, late into the war, with several victories over major factions in the Axis (the most will known being the Great Battle of Endor, which saw the Galactic Empire's slow collapse and eventual status as a Combine puppet state) and as many key victories over the Coalition, the Alliance started to take control of Axis controlled and Coalition controlled territories. When the Combines and Chimera betrayed the Axis and caused it to collapse, the Alliance managed to hold out (which is largely due in part to the Third Human Republic's aid) and even started forcing the Combine-Chimeran Alliance to retreat to their home universes, which they then processed to invaded the two Empires, causing the Chimera to commit species-wide suicide and the Combines to hold out for eight long and bloody years until it finally surrendered with the death of it's emperor in 2372 NE. However, the war did not end until the Coalition and Alliance signed a peace treaty in 2373, effectively ending the gruesome conflict at long last. The Alliance emerged as the victors, so to speak, of the First Multiverse War and as the biggest of the two Multiversal superpowers. Mini-Wars of the post war era During the post era many Universes have been found mostly by either Alliance of Nations, then renamed Civilisations and or the Coalition of Independent States, most of the civilisations in these universes either joined either the Alliance or the Coalition, however, other's stayed neutral or even created their own interuniversial organisation with other like minded civilisations. But the post war era was not peaceful, with conflicts between remnants of the former Axis factions, Combines and even a few independent factions lead to numerous and bitter conflicts. To make matters worse, tensions between the Alliance and Coalition worsen more and more until it finally broke out into full scale conflict. The Chaos Wars Tensions between the Alliance and Coalition finally hit an all time low when the Coalition started outright attacking the Alliance, kickstarting the Chaos Wars, as the two superpowers quickly started fighting each other in a bitter conflict that devastated many universes, most of which were just recently been discovered. Ironically, this conflict actually prolonged the Second War's start as well as planting the seeds for the Coalition's own civil war early into the Second War's start. Second Multiverse War Infection War Deformation Member States Major Member The Old Galactic Republic , The United States of America (Pol Earth) , and the Earth Freedom Fighters. Later on, during the war, other civilisations joined the Alliance, some of the most well known members are the Old Galactic Republic, The United States of America (Pol Earth), the United Earth Federation , the New Galactic Republic , the Interplanetary Strategic Alliance , the Earth Kingdom,the United Kingdoms of Water , the United Commonwealths of Worlds (during the war it was known as the United Republics of Worlds) ,the Tauri-Jaffa Alliance, the United Nations and the Global Defence Initiative, the Locust Horde, the Coalition of Ordered Governments, the Germanican Empire, and the Galactic Alliance of Terran States are the major members during the First Multiverse War. Minor Members Major Minor Members 1. The Protoss Empire 2. The Terran Dominion (joined in 1452, used to be independent) 3. The United Federation of Planets 4. The Grand Sith Empire 5. The Free Galactic Republic 6. The Pandaren Empire (remnant) 7. The Alliance of New Azeroth (remnant of the Grand Alliance and Horde) 8. The Brotherhood of Nod (betrayed by the Axis in 1416) 9. The Holy Imperium of Man 10. The Tau Empire 11. The State of Froggitaly (remnant) 12. The Citadel Alliance (renamed to the Galactic Coalition of Species) 13. The United Alliances of Orion Species 14.The Peacekeepers 15.The Galactic Federation (Metroid) 16.The Russian Federation 17.The Interstellar Alliance 18.The Kyrptonian empire 19.The Federal Kingdom of Thedas 20.The Night Elf Imperium Later Members during the First Multiverse War Later Members after the First Multiverse War Later Members after the Second Multiverse War Members during the Infection War Branches Their are seven branches of organisations each one is for one form or the other Allied Courts of Justice (A.C.J) *for more info see Allied Courts of Justice Allied Reconstruction Organisation (A.R.O) *for more info see Allied Reconstruction Organization Allied Organization of Health (A.O.H) *for more info see Allied Organization of Health Allied Joint Military (A.J.M) *for more info see Alliance Joint Military Allied Organization of Science (A.O.S) *for more info see Allied Organization of Science and Allied Labs Allied Organization of Economies (A.O.E) *for more info see Allied Organization of Economies Allied Joint Colonisation Organisation (A.J.C.O) *for more info see Allied Joint Colonization Organization Joint Police Agency (J.P.A) *for more info see Joint Police Agency Founders The Founders of the Allied Branches are: * Allied Courts of Justice: Jarvan IV (Demacian) * Allied Reconstruction Organization: Geordi La Forge (Starfleet) * Allied Organization of Health: Stephen Franklin (Earth Alliance) * Allied Joint Military: Anakin Skywalker (Filo) and Douglas MacArthur (Pol) * Allied Organization of Science: Fyodor Malikov (Russian Loyalist) * Allied Organization of Economies: Londo Mollari (Centauri) * Allied Joint Colonization Organization: Jaina Proudmoore (Dalaran) * Joint Police Agency: Michael Garibaldi (Earth Alliance) Trade Partners * United Republic of Columbia *Kingdom of Great Venus Governments The Alliance itself in many way, the Alliance is a mix between a Alliance and a Confederacy, given how much Autonomy that the member have, with a (almost) Democratic system of Government with a Parliamentary System in place, with each member sending in their own ambassadors to represent each respect civilization within the Allied Assembly, though, not elected into the position, but rather chosen to by their governments, that is until 2381 when the Allied Assembly passed a law stating that the Ambassadors must now be elected into the position by the Civilization's Population, but over the years, the Alliance became increasingly more Federalized, by the time the United Civilizations came to be, the Alliance became a "Federation all but in name" List of Presidents of the Allied Council (Fist War) List of Grand Chairpersons of the Allied Assembly (First Aftermath) List of Ministers of the Allied Assembly (Second War) List of Secretaries of the Allied Assembly (Second Aftermath) List of Premier of the Allied Assembly (Infection War) Members Society the alliance of nations is highly diverse of different societies and culture's. Technology the alliance of nations technology is the most technological advance's in the multiverse. Category:Factions Category:Allies